


Wild Omega

by Aethena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Breeding, Forced Marriage, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Rimming, learning to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethena/pseuds/Aethena
Summary: Naruto is an young omega, who is not fulfilling the image of the perfect submissive. He is loud, doesn't listen to dominants, wanders off and picks fights with others. Short he hates to be an omega and always wanted to be free.After his mother died his step father, who has had enough of his unruly omega step son, mates Naruto to some dominant. Will Naruto learn to love his arranged mate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English is not my native tongue and it’s my first try to write fanfiction in english, so please excuse any cases of bad grammar.

”Never have I meet such a useless omega in my whole life! You are a disappointment to your family!”, the brown haired male screamed, his voice ringing through the small house.

”Do you even understand that you are supposed to be a good little submissive and bow to your father? Or any other dominant? You need to learn where your place is, stupid boy! Right here in the kitchen doing your dead mother’s job! But you are always wandering off into the woods or picking fights with some betas! You. Are. An. Omega!”

The face of the older beta was red with anger and he looked ready to hit the young blond boy in front of him. Said blond just stood there and looked at the floor. Not because he was afraid of his so called father, but because his own anger was rising with every word of that men. His hands were already clenched tight and slightly shaking.

“You are old enough, I should just mate you off to some dominant so I don’t have to deal with you anymore.”

“You are not my father.”, he whispered and glanced up as the older men turned around to leave the room.

“What did you just say?!”

“Nothing father.”

“Hmpf. I expect you to make dinner on time today, do you understand Naruto?”

“Yes father.”

  
\---

Later that night the blond omega slipped out of the house and wandered through the village. It was dark and only a few lights where still shining through windows. He stopped at the graveyard and lingered a moment at the entrance before he continued this path to his mother’s grave.

“Hey mom… I know I’m probably annoying you with coming here every other night…but I miss you so much…”

Naruto was kneeling in front of his mother’s gravestone, his fingers playing with the petals of a flower and his eyes where spacing off as he looked at the name on the stone.

“We had another fight today…he…he said he will mate me off…I don’t want to be mated. I want to be free…I never asked to be an omega…I hate being one…”

A single tear dropped from his chin.

“I’m sorry mom, it’s not your fault that I am who I am…I need to go, love you.”

  
\---

About two weeks later Naruto was just getting back home from one of his adventures in the woods as his step father greeted him angrily at the door.

“There you are. Go get cleaned up and make us dinner.”

Just as Naruto brushed past him he added:

“Oh and Naruto? You are getting mated in a month’s time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not perfectly happy with this chapter but...yeah. I hope you will still like it.

A group of young men made their way through the main gate of Konoha. They were clothed in heavy armor, weapons clicking against it with every step and their appearance took everybody’s attention.

The young men that left about 2 years ago to be trained as high rank warriors were back. Their training was over and they were bringing pride and honor to their families.

Not only underneath them, but leading the group was a tall dark haired male. The youngest son of the Uchiha clan, as expected of him the strongest of the group – the alpha male between the other alphas.

They made their way through the village, one warrior after another left the group and made his way home. Sasuke was the last who got home, trailing up the path to the large mansion and knocked on the door. His mother opened the door and her eyes instantly filled with love.

“Sasuke, son you are home!”, she rushed to hug him, noticing how tall he had gotten in these past years.

“Hello mother.”, he greeted back.

“Let me look at you. My, you have grown into a strong alpha.”

His mother was gushing over him, after all he was her fist and only alpha son. Sasukes older brother was an omega, sadly because of an illness an infertile one at that and Sasuke was expected to continue their bloodline.

Ever since he turned 10 and his alpha side showed, his parents treated him differently form his brother. Not better if you asked him, he had gotten schooled in manners, business, war, everything that made out the Uchiha clan and their leader. And the leader he would become one day.

“Fugaku dear, our son is home!”, his mother yelled while still running her fingers over her son’s armored arms.

“Bring him in then woman! Don’t just stand in the doorway.”, the rough voice of his father came clearly from his library and despite his words he sounded pleased.

  
\---

A few hours later the Uchiha family was silently sitting together at the dinner table. Sasukes eyes remained on the empty chair right across the table, where normally his older brother would be seated.

“Where’s Itachi? I haven’t seen him the whole day.”, the young alpha asked and his eyes wandered to his mother.

“Well his illness is back, Sasuke darling. There are day’s he feels really well, but others, like today, he can’t get out of his bed.”, Mikoto answered him with a sad look in her eyes.

“He is not alone, is he?”

“No dear, Kisame is with him.”

Sasuke looked down at his plate, when he had left to become a warrior his brother had been fairly well and now it seemed his condition had gotten worse than ever.

“Speaking of your brothers mate, since you are now a man it is time to find you a mate. You know our tradition son, after becoming a warrior the father of the alpha has to find his son a suitable mate or at least…well a plaything.”, the alpha of the clan said, which made Sasuke grunt. Of course he knew the tradition, it also included him being abstinent till that time. It was an old tradition, with which the elders had wanted to make sure that no alpha was distracted from his task of becoming the best warrior.

“I’m not interested in finding a mate father.”, he really wasn’t, he never had wanted to be the next leader, too many responsibilities and it was the same with a mate. He would be expected to breed his mate to continue the bloodline, well he was already expected to do all that, but right now he was a free man without many things binding him. He just wanted to live a few years without thinking about, being the alpha of the clan and being the alpha of a submissive. And especially he wanted to avoid becoming a father, he himself was only sixteen. His parents and the elders would agree that he was in the perfect age to breed, but Sasuke wasn’t so sure. Never had he meet a submissive that rose his interest, not even one in heat had gotten his blood running hot and there had been many who would have happily spread their legs for him.

“A plaything it is then. You are a young alpha, even you have needs that need to be sated and as the alpha of the clan I am responsible for the wellbeing of my warriors.”

The younger male remained still, there was no use to talk his father out of it.

“Very well.”, Fugaku sounded pleased about his son’s silence and continued to eat.

  
\---

Sasuke was training in the garden, as his brother came through the backdoor and greeted him.

“Hello little brother.”

“Itachi, how are you feeling?”

“Better today. I have a drawing from father I’m supposed to deliver to you.”

The alpha raised his brows and walked over to Itachi. He unfolded the paper an looked an the picture, his eyes wandering over the portrait of an beautiful omega boy.

“Its only been three days.”

“Father knows where he has to look and who to ask. Do you like him?”

“Well he is pretty I guess.”

“His name is Naruto, he’s fifteen and will be starting his second heat next spring.”

“Itachi I…”

“I know Sasuke, but its your duty…maybe you will grow to like him.”

Itachi then left and let Sasuke standing out in the garden with the picture still in hand. A growl made it past his lips and he crunched the paper. He went back to training even harder to get his mind of all this shit. Sasuke knew every other alpha would be happily drooling over their personnel fucktoy, but he was sure his father had something planned. There had not been one future leader of the clan with a plaything and a mate. All his predecessors only had one submissive, he would surely not be an exception.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was staring at the food on his plate, he wasn’t hungry. His mind was twisting around the knowledge of getting mated and it was making his stomach sick. He knew that he did everything to rise his father’s anger even more and probably pushed himself into this situation, but he would have never thought he would go through with the arranged marriage. Well he had hoped no dominant would want him, it was well known that he was not obedient – no one wanted an omega like that right? Obviously he had been wrong.

“Don’t look like someone died. Naruto. I warned you about what would happen.”, the beta male said to him. He was slicing his steak, bringing a piece of it to his mouth and swallowing it before he continued to talk.  
“You are lucky that you are so pretty and from a respected bloodline, else it may have been a real pain to find someone willing. But it would have happened sooner or later anyway. No omega stays unmated.”

Omega. There it was again. That word which Naruto hated ever since he had become one. And there was not one day he wasn’t called one by his father. Omega. A property to own. A cute thing to warm a dominants bed, to breed, to relieve stress. Nothing more than a housewife without rights. To Naruto it sounded like a life of a slave and that definitely wasn’t his dream.

“I suspect you are not interested in knowing to who you will be mated?”  
The blond only grunted and pushed his vegetables to the other side of his plate. It didn’t matter who that dominant was, he was going to hate him anyway.

“Well he is an high rank alpha and won’t allow your foolish actions.”  
Wonderful, his father even found an alpha who wanted to own him. Just great. His chances to be himself without getting beaten up were at zero now.

“Next week we will go to the village tailor. Your mothers mating Kimono probably needs some changes to fit you perfectly.”  
Naruto had enough, he pushed his chair back und stood up.

“I’m not hungry. I will be in my room.”

His father was looking pretty angry about his impolite behavior, but it didn’t matter to the boy. He left the dinning room with quiet steps and made his way up to his room. With a loud sigh Naruto crawled into his futon and closed his eyes. He cursed inwardly, he was so foolish to believe his plan would work. He had saved some money, but it was still not enough to leave the village and to start a new life. Maybe he should go into the woods and never come back, he liked the idea, but he needed a house of some sort. And building one on his own would take weeks if not months and soon the temperature was going to fall, so there was no time for that.  
Again he signed, he was not getting out of this.

“Damn…”

\---

The sun was hanging low on the horizon and it’s rays were surprisingly still a bit warm. The graveyard was empty, it seemed everybody was already home despite the good evening. A bouquet of flowers was placed on the grave of Kushina Uzumaki and a hand lingered for a moment on the gravestone.

“Hi mom. I’m here to tell you that I’m getting mated soon. I don’t know how often my mate will let me visit you…so I want to apologize beforehand. But you know me, I probably will come and bug you, even if he is against it.”

He looked up into the sky.

“I’m going to wear your Kimono you know. Is it foolish to hope my future mate will let me be who I really am? Ah…I’m just making up things to calm myself. That’s not how this is going to be and there is no way out of this mating.”

\---

A knock at his door woke the young Uchiha up. He grumbled, stretched his limbs and got out of his bed.  
Sasuke opened the door and was greeted by his mother and a handful maids.

“Good morning sweetheart! Your room needs some changes to comply to the needs of your mate. We will be handling that, by tonight your room will be done. Go get dressed!”, his mother said in a singing voice and smiled sweetly at him.

“Hn.”, Sasuke closed the door behind himself and dressed in his plain black Yutaka. As he left his room, his mother and the maids rushed giggling past him and started their mission. He still heard them as he walked down the hall to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

A little later he walked into the kitchen where his brother and mate where currently having breakfast.

“Good morning little brother.”

“Sasuke.”

“Good morning Itachi. Kisame.”

He seated in front of his brother and started eating some onigiri.

“So Sasuke are you already nervous to get to know your omega?”, the big mate of his brother asked him. Itachi elbowed him into his side to shut up, but the older had always to much fun annoying him.

“Aren’t you exited about mounting him on your wedding night?”

Kisame was grinning like an idiot and starring at Sasuke, even if Sasuke wasn’t looking up at him.

“Kisame shut your mouth.”, Itachi said and glared at his mate.

Now Kisame was smirking over his face and chuckling like a madman. Sasuke knew that the older alpha was only teasing him and that his words weren’t meant to anger him. That was just Kisame being a “funny” adult.

“You know I’m not interested in such things.”, Sasuke answered.

“Still you’re a alpha and even a trained warrior will someday lose to his instincts. Sasuke you know me, I’m just honest with you. You’re young and your hormones will not be always something you can ignore.”

The younger alpha looked up and glared at the other.

“Don’t glare at me like some stubborn child. It’s just like Itachi already said, you are the heir, it is your duty to continue the bloodline. Your father would have sooner or later searched for a fitting mate. You might as well be kind to this one and make the best out of it. You’re stuck with him till death.”

“Right now I don’t know if your words should encourage me or make this whole mating thing even worse.”

“I’m trying to encourage you, Sasuke. A mate is not as bad as you believe. Especially if you let love into your bond.”

“Hn.”

\---

It was nearly evening as Sasuke walked through the forest. He was tried of training in the gardens of his home and his inner beast wanted to hunt, he was a predator after all.

The dark haired male was following the fresh tracks of a small deer, but his thoughts were still around the conversation he had that morning.

Mating. Heir. Bloodline.  
Ever since he was back everything was about these words, building up the already heavy pressure on Sasuke’s young shoulders. Sometimes he wished he would have been born into a commoners family.  
But today there had been a new word.  
Love.  
It was as if this word made everything seems more enjoyable, he knew how the love between his brother and Kisame had helped his brother. Because of their love, Itachi was still alive. He was not well, but Sasuke knew he was happy as long as his love would last.

His thoughts found an abrupt halt as the scent of blood reached his nostrils. With narrowed eyes he crouched behind a tree, his right hand at the dagger on his belt and got into a position , which allowed him a better view of the small clearing.

His sight landed on a small figure covered in dirt and blood, which was hovering over the dead deer. It was gorging on the deer, eating it’s raw, still hot flesh and obviously enjoying itself. It was not exactly a common sight these days, but it was not frowned upon. It showed how prominent and strong the inner beast of the person was.

Sasuke’s frown deepened and he took another sniff of the air. The smell of blood was heavy, but there was also some tint of sweetness to it, like honey. A omega with such a strong Inner beast? The alpha could not believe what he just discovered, again he took a deep breath.  
Omega, definitely omega.  
Sasuke’s eyes wandered over the male, he was young, probably younger than he and the clothes spoke of low rank. His hair was dulled in color, because of all the dirt but it had to be blond.

His inner beast growled in delight at the sight of such a strong submissive. It wanted to reach out for the omega, stalk over and see just how submissive the blond would be if he took his prey from him. Would he try to fight an obviously much stronger beast or would he share and submit to him?

Taken back by his beast, Sasuke tore his sight away and hastily made his way back through the woods.

What the hell just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

A week earlier

The streets were already filled with life the morning Tanaka walked to the mating court house. People greeted him on his way, he was a respected member of their society and loved every second of it.  
It hadn’t always been like that, only thirteen years ago he had been poor and a nobody. That was until he met a red haired woman crying and with a small boy cradled to her chest at the market. That day his whole life changed, in a madder of only 6 months he went from nothing to everything he ever wanted. Suddenly he was respected and had a mate with royal blood, it hadn’t been love, no just cold hearted calculation. He saw his chance and took it.  
And now he would get rid of the omega son she left behind, the house and money to himself. Maybe he could even get a high ranked mate for his stepson and get more money and prestige out of this.

He stepped into the building, it was filled with people, people filling out mating papers, people reading those and people discussing the details of a future mating of their children.  
Tanaka walked up to one of the booths and filled out the papers for Naruto, it took him about 10 minutes until he got over to one of the employees and handed her the papers and a picture of Naruto.

Now he only had to wait sometime and maybe the father of a beta or an alpha would read the papers and contact him.  
But Tanaka was not a man of eventualities, so he seated himself with a few mating papers on one of the couches and started to read through them.

Makko, beta, 18, nothing special in Tanaka’s eyes.

Kaito, beta, 16, again nothing special.

Shin, alpha, 16, better than the ones before, but still not good enough.

And the list went on. Half an hour later he had found 2 potential mates for this stepson, nothing he had hoped for but it was a start.  
When he got up from the couch he spotted a all too familiar face, Uchiha Fugaku. The head of the Uchiha clan, former high-ranking warrior, now leader of the best army of the fire country, member of the town’s council and father of two sons, of which one was an alpha in Narutos age – perfect.

Tanaka took fast strides over to the other man and bumped ‘accidentally’ into him.

“Oh my bad, I’m sorr-“, he turned around and looked surprised. “Fugaku-san! Oh my god, I’m really sorry.”  
The older male looked disapproving down into Tanakas face.  
“Hm, it’s fine…”  
“Tanaka, Tanaka Uzumaki-Sato.”  
“…Tanaka-san.”  
“Excuse me Fugaku-san I have to go, my son is probably awaiting me with breakfast at home.”  
“Uzumaki you said?”  
“Yes, I’ve been mated to Kushina-san, my god bless her soul.”  
“Yes may she be blessed. Her son I have heard is an omega?”  
“Yes he…he is. Actually I was here to sign him in, he is old enough and…well I believe he needs a strict hand to guide him. Now I really need to head home, goodbye Fugaku-san.”  
“Very well, goodbye.”

His plan had worked, a day later Tanaka received word from Fugaku Uchiha to meet him at the mating court.  
The fact that Naruto was of royal breed had caught Fugaku’s attention as intended. Now he only needed to sell the fact that his blond omega stepson didn’t act much submissive really, really well.

\---

Present

And now Tanaka was standing in his kitchen, waiting for the maids, that the Uchiha family send, to finish dressing Naruto in his mating kimono.  
He had not needed to talk Fugaku into the mating, he had been aware of Narutos personality and had accepted the fact with five simple words: “He will learn his place.”

The maids rushed out of the room followed by a gorgeously dressed omega. In a few minutes lady Uchiha would stand outside, waiting to take Naruto to their mansion, where the mating ceremony would be held.  
Tanaka looked into the face of his son, he seemed sad, his eyes were empty and focused on the floor.  
For a split second he felt bad and asked himself if he would have done the same if Naruto had been his son by blood.

\---

The Uchiha household was in a rush, the youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha was getting mated today, everything needed to be perfect. Maids were running down the hall in front of Sasukes room and he was annoyed. No he was pissed of, ever since 4 a clock in the morning there was running and shouting in the mansion. He hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep and now this.  
It had been pretty obvious before his father told him yesterday evening, that he would not be getting a plaything but a real mate. Everybody only talked to him about a mate and getting mated and Sasuke wasn’t dumb, he had his doubts since the beginning. But as his father told him the truth Sasukes last hope broke, now he could not get out of this and he was sure everybody expected a heir within the next year.

He look down his own body, already dressed in a formal mating yutaka and grimaced. No he did not like this whole thing one bit, but his father could care less about his wishes. This was not about love, this was about reputation.

A knock sounded at his door and Itachi opened it without waiting for Sasuke to answer.  
“They will be here any minute, we should get to the tea room Sasuke.”  
His brother waited until he got up before he turned and walked ahead.  
The way to the tea room felt like an eternity to the young alpha and still it was way to short for his linking.  
When he stepped through the door everything became blurred, the images rushed by while Sasuke seated himself on the cushion laying out for him. He saw his brother and his mate sitting in the back, his father beside the priest while next to him was an empty place for his mother, some high-ranking persons and a man he’d never seen before on the other side of the priest, the father of his future mate.

Just then the door slide open again and revealed his beautiful mother, behind her he spotted his omega.  
She lead the blond up to her son and while he took his seat next to Sasuke she kissed her son’s forehead, before she also settled down next to Fugaku.  
Sasuke couldn’t stop starring at the omega, he was cute, but Sasuke pitied him. He was going to be mated to someone who was not ready for anything like this, he was going to be a terrible mate.  
The blond glanced at him and Sasuke saw a flash of sad blue eyes, that was the moment he realized he was not the only one unhappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short sorry :/
> 
> ...wow now that I looked at my work on pc for the first time, I have to admit my chapters are pretty damn short.  
> Normally I write on my phone, those chapters take some time to finish and look as if they are a lot longer...maybe I should start writing on pc.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours after the mating ceremony the newly mated couple was still sitting next to each other and didn’t talk one word with the other until now. The rest of the guests where chatting, eating and drinking the evening away.  
Midnight was nearing when the alpha of the Uchiha clan stood up and cleared his throat.

“Thank you all for attending to my youngest son’s mating. It has been a wonderful evening so far, but we all know a mating ceremony isn’t complete without a actual mating.”

Whistles and suggestive smirks were send Narutos and Sasukes way.

“Well, well they shall now retire to their room and enjoy the pleasures which come with a mate for rest of the night.”

Again catcalls were heard as well as the clapping of hands. Naruto still kept his head down, not daring to look up into the crowd. Naruto wasn’t ready for any of this, especially not ready to get fucked by someone he did only know for a few hours. True the other was really handsome, but still …  
He kept fiddling with the hem of his kimono nervously and saw Sasuke standing up out of the corner of his eyes. Hastily he also rose to his feet, brushed his kimono down and tuned his head to his alpha. He was looking angrily at his father, obviously not happy about his words. The alpha held his hand out towards Naruto, still not looking and spoke:

“We wish you all a good night, have fun and thank you for attending.”

The blonde hesitated for a second before he took the others hand and accepted his fate. They made their way out of the tea room and down the hall. The walk was long, but still not long enough for Naruto, he was getting more nervous with every step he took. His hand, which was holding Sasukes was already sweaty and making him even more uncomfortable and embarrassed. They reached a door upstairs and the alpha hesitated a second to turn the handle, his brows were knitted into in frown. But he then proceeded to open the door and lead Naruto into the room. For a second the blond was at awe, the room was big and tastefully furnished. He was to busy with looking around that he didn’t notice the alpha stepping up behind him. Naruto flinched away and turned into a protective stance as large hands tried to lay down on his shoulders. Slightly surprised black eyes were starring back at the omega, who was eyeing him carefully.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have touched you so suddenly.”, the raven said and put his arms back down. “May I help you out of your kimono?”  
Naruto was keeping his defensive stance whilst speaking up:  
“Yes please, that would help me a lot.”  
The alpha again stepped up to him and reached for Narutos heavy obi, which was tightly bound around his waist. It took him some time to undo it, not being really used to such a task. After the obi he proceeded with the first layer of the beautiful kimono until his omega was left in his last white layer of clothing. Sasuke then stepped back and tried not to look at the blondes body, which was shimmering through the thin cloth. He wasn’t interested in mounting him, but he couldn’t deny that the omega was a beautiful specimen.

“I shall now retire to the couch, you may sleep in bed. Goodnight.”

The blonde looked puzzled at Sasukes back.

“Y-You won’t mate with me?”

The alpha turned around to look at him.

“Well I don’t believe you want to..and before you ask if you don’t please my eyes…you’re cute, but I didn’t want to be mated in the first place. So it’s for the best if I leave the bed to you.”

Again the other turned and walked the few steps to the dark brown leather couch. Naruto watched him lay down on it, he noted that his frame was slightly too big for the small furniture and felt the need too offer them to switch places, but he kept his mouth shut. Not wanting to risk getting mounted In the end.  
He himself settled down onto the big bed and roamed his hands over the silky covers, they felt expensive, but comfortable after he slipped underneath them.

So there were also alphas who did not want to be mated, that thought never crossed Naruto mind, but it now made him a little more easy around Sasuke, knowing they were in the same boat.  
It took the omega some time to actually fall asleep, but when he did it was a blissful nights rest.

\---

The next morning Naruto woke up to someone banging on the bedroom door. He hastily sat up in bed and looked around, Sasuke was already up and on his way towards the door.

“Wake up sweethearts! We all want to eat breakfast with our newly mated couple.”

Her voice was muffled but it clearly was his alphas mother waking them up.  
As the other opened the door Naruto could see how she tried to look into the room, but her son’s broad frame blocked most of her view.

“Are you two fine?”, she smiled, but her voice was full of concern and Naruto knew she was asking because of him. It wasn’t unheard of that alphas lost control during their fist mating and hurt their partners, badly.

“We’re fine mother. We will be down in a few minutes.”, with these words Sasuke closed the door and looked towards Naruto.  
“There are clothes for you in the dresser over there. Take your time in finding something you like to wear. I will be in the bathroom.”

True to Sasukes words there were a lot of clothes in the dresser, most of them to girly for Narutos liking, but he found a simple orange and light blue kimono which he liked.  
After the alpha was back in the bedroom, dressed in a less formal dark blue yutaka than yesterday, Naruto left for the bathroom, to wash up and dress himself.

Afterwards he followed his alpha into the dinning room, where they were already where being awaited.

“Good morning.”

Breakfast was silent until Mikoto started talking about their beautiful wedding, how it was the most talked about mating this year already, how perfect the two of them looked together – like sun and moon and of course how breathtaking their kids would look like. She obviously couldn’t wait to become a grandmother, which made Naruto feel uneasy. Most body contact he and Sasuke had shared was holding hands and he had the feeling his new family was expecting him to become pregnant soon.

“Son, I will leave with the hunting party after breakfast. I want you to join us.”, the elder alpha spoke so suddenly, that Naruto nearly flinched at his dark voice breaking Mikoto rambling.

“Yes father, it would be a honour to me.”, Sasuke answered and looked into his father’s cold calculating eyes. He already knew what this was about, Naruto wasn’t smelling like him. Sasuke recognized his mistake already this morning when he woke up, if they had mated the omega would have his scent clinging to him, but now his father knew they didn’t fulfil their bond. He should have at least slept next too Naruto.

“Oh, if the dominants go out for a hunt, why don’t we spend the day together too, Naruto-chan? I could show you around the place.”

“I would love to, Mikoto-san.”

“Not so formal sweety, mother is just fine!”

\---

The day walking around the mansion and gardens was long, too long. Mikoto didn’t stop talking about everything that came to her mind and Naruto was carving some silence.  
They were just walking through the back entrance into the mansion, when Naruto decided to voice his wish.

“Would it be a problem if I visited my mothers grave for a little while?”, he asked and looked at Mikoto.

“Of course Naruto-chan.”, she was smiling at him.

“Sasuke won’t be angry with me if I leaf alone and without his permission?”

“No, not at all. Go and visit her, I’m sure she is already waiting to hear about yesterday.”

Mikotos kindness was warming the young blondes heart and he couldn’t stop the smile that reached his lips.

“Thank you, mother!”

Happily he skipped of and hurried through the village towards the graveyard.

\---

It was already getting dark outside when his father called Sasuke over to him. They were taking a break from their hunt to feed the horses and rest for a while.

“Son.”, his fathers voice sounded not as harsh as it had this morning.

“Yes, I’m here.”

“Do you know why I called you?”

“No.”, he lied.

“I think you should son. Your mate is still untouched and you know that we are in need of a heir. So is there a reason why you did not mount him?”

“We…he isn’t ready. I think we should get to know each other better beforehand.”

His father huffed.

“You are just like mother, Sasuke, too soft. You are aware that impregnating him wasn’t a request you can fulfill whenever you wish to. It was an order.”

The elder places his hand on his shoulder.

“I expect Naruto to be pregnant with my grandchild till the end of this year.”

\---

When the alphas arrived back home, it was dark outside and way past dinner time. Sasuke stepped into their room, only to find it empty, his mate nowhere in sight. Just as he walked downstairs towards the kitchen Naruto crossed his path and smelled like he had been outside for quiet a while.

“You’re back.”, the blond said.

“Yes, I’m kind of late. Did you have a good day with my mother?”, Sasuke answered and took a step closer to the other. Again he sniffed the air around Naruto, he smelled of earth, wood, leaves and slightly of mushrooms: the scent of a forest. He raised his brows, there where trees on the family property, but no forest.

“Yes, she showed me around and said it would be okay if I visited my mother’s grave...”, he said hasty as the alpha stood so close, obviously having already recognized the scent of forest clinging to Narutos skin and clothes.

Sasuke held is hand out for the other to take. “It’s late we should get to bed.”

Naruto raised his brows, the alpha did not comment on him leaving without his consent. “You’re not hungry?”, was the only thing that came to his mind.

“No, have you eaten?”

Naruto nodded his head and griped the alphas hand with his.  
He was still a little baffled when they arrived in their room and Sasuke went to pull close the curtains. Silently the blond took of his clothes and laid them neatly folded onto the big chair next to the bed. He froze when he saw the other starring at him and he felt naked in his thin robe.

“Is something wrong?”, Naruto asked and placed his arms around himself.

“I did not ask for this mating, but I am the heir and there are people that are expecting certain things of me.”, the alpha started. “As of which is the most important to impregnate you.”

“I-I…”, the omega stuttered and looked away. Sasuke had been kind until now, but Naruto still wanted to get away and with a child his plans would be impossible to achieve. He nervously started to knit on his robe, how could he get Sasuke to wait with mating him until it was too late and Naruto would be gone.

“We don’t know each other well, but to calm my father I need to sleep next to you. So others will at least thing that we are mating, because of my scent clinging to you. It can take a long time to become pregnant, especially if you did not have your first heat yet, so nobody needs to know.”

The alpha was standing on the other side of the big bed now and carefully eyeing Naruto.

“What do you say?”

“No mating?”, Naruto wanted to be totally sure before he laid down next to Sasuke. His alpha nodded and somehow Naruto trusted him. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, got a new phone and forgot to upload my work to my cloud...so I lost this chapter and had to write it again... How stupid can one be?


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks passed, it had gotten cold outside and nobody had questioned again about Sasukes and Narutos love life. In those weeks Naruto started to feel more at home than he had ever felt in the house with Tanaka, but sleeping next to Sasuke was still weird.

Maybe a hand full of nights he had woken up with the alpha pressed against his back, his nose buried into his neck, sleeping peacefully. Sasuke probably didn’t even know how cuddly he was in his sleep, Naruto himself wondered if he did the same and Sasuke woke up like he did sometimes.  
Against his earlier thoughts, he liked Sasuke, he was a kind alpha and Naruto felt safe. He was not completely himself around anybody in the mansion, but around his alpha he could let his act down a bit. If Sasuke had noticed he did not object it, he only looked funny at him sometimes.

  
“You were in the forest again?”, Sasuke had asked a week ago, after he noted the earthy scent on Naruto – which he smelled often since Naruto visited the graveyard for the first time after becoming his mate.

  
“Y-Yes I like to take some walks there, it’s quiet.”, Naruto answered.  
And just like the fist time Sasuke stayed silent and didn’t object him.

***

“Is something wrong dear?”, Mikoto touched the blonds arm and he nearly jumped of the garden bench they were sitting on. They had been sitting in the garden for some time, feeding the fish in the beautiful pond, but Naruto felt restless and nervous.

  
“You’re shivering! Are you cold or are you worried about my son?”  
Sasuke was gone doing some family business since early morning, but Naruto knew this feeling wasn’t caused by his alphas absence.

  
“There is nothing to worry about sweetie. It’s just a meeting with an allied clan.”

  
“No I’m probably catching a cold.”

  
“Do you fell hot and light headed?”

  
“A bit maybe.”

  
Mikoto smiled and her eyes shimmered with happiness.  
“Or your cold is the start of your first heat! Oh I’m so happy Naruto, I can’t wait to tell my husband about his!”

  
The omegas eyes widened. Heat? No, he knew this feeling, it might be on the same level of primal instincts as a heat but satisfied other urges. Bloodthirst. Naruto had not hunted ever since he became a member of the Uchiha clan.

  
“Maybe.”, he answered quietly to satisfy the elder woman. “I think I’ll take a walk.”  
He stood up, smiled at his mother in law and as she smiled back he turned and left.

\---

The smell of cold forest ground calmed Naruto senses and his eyes scanned the area for even the tiniest marks of possible prey. He was deep enough in the forest, but it seemed as if his only prey would be a rabbit, the other trails were old.  
The young omega felt the blood pumping through his veins and his urge to run and hunt tingled in his belly, making his fingers twitch nervously as he followed the rabbits trail.

A twig broke underneath his feet as he crawled through the woods and brought his movement to a halt. He scanned for moment around himself, but nothing was running off scared by the cracking sound.  
His nose took in a scent he had never smelled before, powerful and wild. His interest for the smell grew with every whiff he took, but the rabbit was only about thirty meters away and a safe kill.

  
Clear choice. Rabbit. Not this new smell.

  
The next minute was a blur, adrenalin rushed in Naruto veins as the took of towards his prey. He knew it would try to escape, but he wanted it to run so catching it would be nearly enough satisfaction.

Nearly.

  
His fingernails and teeth sharpened, ready to deliver a deadly blow on his prey and he did.  
The animal squeaked as sharp claws hit it’s right flank, ripping through fur and flesh. It’s small body crashing into the next tree trunk and ending it’s life with a broken neck.  
A rush of excitement made Naruto shiver and he kneeled down next to his prey, but before he could get his hands onto it a heavy body collided with him and threw him to the ground.

  
The scent he had smelled moments ago, before he had attacked the rabbit, invaded his scenes – now heavy and dangerous with the creatures closeness.  
The boy turned as fast as he could to face the threat, he pushed his hand up into a furry chest and stared into a mouth full of long and scarp fangs. A wolf.

  
Just in time he ducked away to avoid them. He tried to struggle his way from underneath the creature, but it was fast and took hold of his collar.  
Panic rushed through his system, he tossed and turned, trying to get free while the beast snarled and pulled him back by his collar. To Narutos luck the collar ripped at the last tug of the predator and he was able to struggle to his feet. And he ran.

  
Naruto did not know why, but he managed to get a few meters between himself and the beast, before it let go of the ripped fabric and chased after him.  
Those few meters were enough for him to find a safe hiding spot, he let himself drop to the ground mid run and slipped into a hollow tree trunk laying on the forest floor.  
The wolf stopped in front of the entrance and pushed it’s snout into the opening, trying to get a hold on to Naruto with his fangs. It was too big to fit into it.

  
After what felt like an entire day the beast left with an annoyed growl and Naruto relaxed somewhat, but stayed a little longer where he was, just in case it came back. With most of his fear and adrenalin gone Naruto became aware of the state his body was in. He was covered in numerous cuts and bruises, his hand were bloody and raw, just as his right knee. He couldn’t remember how he got them, but probably during his escape and rather improvised way of slipping into the trunk.  
He must have waited about an hour after the wolf left and it was getting dark fast, so the omega crawled cautiously out of his hiding spot.  
No wolf. Thank the divines.

He made his way back and thanks to the darkness nobody seemed to note the state he was in as he walked through the village. It was also a miracle he did not cross the way of any Uchiha in the mansion, someone up there seemed to be on his side today.  
He closed the door to his and his mates room with a soft click behind himself and leaned his back against it. All tension leaving his form.  
Just as he was about to let out a sigh of relief a deep voice out of the darkness of the room made him freeze.

“You’re back.”, Sasukes deep baritone voice had become something Naruto liked but right now it made him panic again, he felt just as if the wolf had caught him.

  
“You’re hurt…”  
The alpha stepped out of the shadows and eyed Naruto carefully. He took a step forward.

  
“Don’t touch me!”, Naruto hissed with bared teeth and pressed himself harder against the wooden door.

The smell the omega was emitting caught Sasuke of guard, he never had smelled the scent of…what? Anger? No he had smelled that on omegas before. This was much more...exciting? Naruto smelled ready to attack him, this raw and aggressive scent could make some alphas, Sasuke had meet and negotiated with, pale in comparison. Still why was it exciting him?  
He felt like that one time in the forest, where he had seen that one omega, that had been eating it’s prey. Exited at the display of power, exited that an omega could be so aggressive and had such a strong inner beast. Again it made him want to overpower the omega in front of him, but now this urge was directed at Naruto.

  
“Your wounds should be attended to Naruto.”, Sasuke tried to control himself, he has always control.

The other did not respond so he reached out and a second later he found himself pinning Naruto to the door trying to stop him from struggling. The blond had leashed out at him, Sasuke had simply reacted out of instinct and had twisted Naruto around so that he was pressed face first into the wood with Sasuke behind him.

  
“I don’t want to hurt you, relax.”

  
But Naruto was having nothing of it, he bucked and tried to get out of the alphas hold and by cheer luck his wrist slipped out of Sasukes hand. He wiped around and clawed at the others face, leaving behind two deep gashes on the alphas right cheek. Naruto eyes widened as the smell of blood hit him, he had not meant to attack Sasuke – Or had he?  
The omega was confused, his body moved on its own.

“I-I…”, He stuttered and at the same time his body was still tense and ready to defend himself.  
A deep growl escaped the raven, he stepped back and looked down. His firsts and teeth clenched together while Sasuke tried to stay calm – he never had felt this intense urge to push somebody down and make them submit. Even more so because he was sure Naruto would fight him, making his win even more satisfying.

  
“Can I patch you up now?”, he asked instead and looked back up.

  
“…yeah.”


End file.
